


Dandelion

by neleangela



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neleangela/pseuds/neleangela





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofursunboundbraids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/gifts).




End file.
